


Lessons[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Propaganda, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Fareeha had found the picture in one of her history books. It was awkward, learning about the strike team in class, when all her classmates and the teacher were making very obvious efforts not to stare at her. But when they got to the page where her mother was standing there, holding a flag, wind blowing her hair back, the teacher could not resist asking her, “do you know the story behind this one, Fareeha?”





	Lessons[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298905) by [Theoroark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark). 



> Thank you to Theoroark for allowing me to record this podfic!

Length: 09:08 [6.28 MB]

Download or Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17Zf84FDxmeI5B9wYA-Moy8j_nB5-2xxU)

**Author's Note:**

> Music Credit: [Luke Wallace - What Did You Learn in School Today? (Pete Seeger Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFSVnxyUeSA)


End file.
